Siri Sets up Kisame and Itachi
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Using his phone, Kisame finally gets a date with the man who has stolen his heart. I got this idea from Stuart Edge on YouTube and I just had to use it; it's adorable. Not my idea, I suppose; I own nothing. slight humor


**Siri sets up Kisame and Itachi**

**Naruto/Akatsuki**

**Summary: I got this idea from Stuart Edge on YouTube and I just had to use it; it's adorable. Not my idea, I suppose; I own nothing.**

_**~Akatuski University~**_

Kisame Hoshigaki frowned as he peered around the corner to look at the college's campus, filled to the rim with students. However, Kisame only had eyes for one person; Itachi Uchiha. Kisame had been pinning after this guy since high school and the stoic teen never noticed him. Now was his chance to finally get a date.

Kisame turned back and looked at his friend. "Ready Zabuza?" he asked.

Zabuza smirked. "Yeah," he replied and ruffled his hair, going for charming but friendly, before moving.

Zabuza walked towards Itachi, whom he didn't actually know; he was doing this entirely for his friend. Itachi looked up from his textbook.

"Can I help you?" Itachi asked uncaringly, almost cold-like.

Zabuza gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed his neck. "Could I please use your phone? I forgot mine in Minnesota and my girlfriend can get it while she's there," Zabuza lied smoothly.

Itachi regarded him closely before leaning forward and pulling his phone from his back pocket. Zabuza politely took it with a thanks and grin; he dialed a number.

_Ring… Ring…_

"_Zabuza?"_

"Yeah babe, it's me," the brunette replied casually, "I forgot my phone over at your parents' house. Would you mind grabbing it for me when you leave?"

"_Thanks 'Buza. I owe you one."_

"I love you too," Zabuza said and made a kissy-sound. "Bye babe."

Zabuza hung up and gave Itachi another smile and thanks before he left with a salute. Without haste, Zabuza returned to Kisame. They shared a fist bump.

"Thanks pal," Kisame said again.

"No problem," Zabuza replied. "I've got to go and pick-up Haku for our date; but make sure to give me the details later."

"Right," Kisame nodded.

Zabuza bumped shoulders with his friend before walking away. Kisame stalled as he watched the man go to the parking lot and leave in a black Silverado. Kisame finally looked away and back to Itachi; he took a deep breath, summoning his courage. Slowly, he walked from the safety of his corner and towards the target.

Kisame casually leaned against a tree near Itachi; said Uchiha glanced up from his textbook and watched him for a second before looking away. Kisame pulled his phone out and held the speaker towards his mouth.

"Siri, how do I ask out the cute guy next to me?" Kisame asked, the slightest blush appearing on his cheek.

Itachi's head shot up, his cheeks flushing as he looked at the teen next to him. Kisame glanced over and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Hey," Kisame began only to be interrupted.

"_I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything on the 'cute guy next to you'." _Siri intoned.

"Damn," Kisame cursed lightly.

Itachi looked away, eyes wide as he breathed deeply to calm his red face.

"_But if you like, I can try calling him." _Siri continued.

"Oh really? Please do," Kisame asked, give Itachi a wink and his phone began to ring. _'This is working!'_

Itachi's face erupted. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

They were interrupted as suddenly; Beyonce's S&M began to play. Itachi froze and looked at his phone, which had an 'Unknown Number'.

"No way," Itachi breathed.

"Holy-," Kisame agreed. "Are you gonna answer it?"

Itachi stared a second longer before slowly picking it up and answering before putting to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously and started when his reply was echoed.

"So cool," Kisame said with a grin, before reply. "Hi, how's it going?"

"I'm-I'm confused," Itachi stuttered.

Kisame smiled at him. "Well my wingman Siri set us up," he explained, "And I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me? Maybe lunch sometime."

Itachi's blush deepened. _'Finally…!'_ "Uh, um… I mean-," Itachi hid his face. "Please."

Kisame smiled on the outside but exploded on the inside._ 'Fuck yeah!'_ "Let's go the campus café then, Ame sound good?"

"Yes," Itachi agreed with a nod. "B-bye!"

"Bye," Kisame nodded and they hung up.

Kisame 'happened' to look over. "Oh! Itachi-san, what a surprise, I was just getting ready to come meet you," he greeted.

Itachi stood. "Let's go," he said shakily.

"Let's," Kisame agreed, offering his arm.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not my best work but I had really like the theme so I had tried and this was kind of a icebreaker for the new school year and nearly three months of no imagitive-stimulation. One a happy note I started One Piece, which I thought I would just flatout hate or dislike, but I love it! I especially like Ace, Luffy, Zoro, and surprisingly Franky. I like Zoro x Sanji the most and I like the idea of Thousand Sunny having a personification. I'm going to try and write some stories for them too.**


End file.
